


Within My Reach

by pikachu33542



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A bit of emotional events, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy-ish, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More characters to come, Nothing triggering, Oblivious Mingyu, Romance, oblivious minghao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachu33542/pseuds/pikachu33542
Summary: Mingyu and Minghao are a happy couple in love. In comes Wonwoo and Junhui, two people who want to break them apart.





	1. Peaceful times

"Minghao," Mingyu smiles a bit when his face is peppered with kisses "You know we shouldn't do this when we should be packing to move out."

"I know but let me love you a bit," Minghao cups his boyfriend's cheeks and continues peppering kisses all over his face.

"Oh, fine but don't complain if tomorrow rolls around and we have half a room to pack."

"You're the best, Mingyu."

"Yes. Yes. Come kiss me more," Mingyu reaches out to tug Minghao closer to him, blushing slightly when his boyfriend smiles at him with a soft expression. Honestly, he considered himself lucky since he just graduated high school without too many obstacles in the way and on top of that, has a sweet boyfriend who teases him often but still loves him all the same. He places both hands on their shared bed while shyly pressing a kiss on his lips. Minghao's eyes lit up since it's rare for Mingyu to initiate any kind of affection towards him. He understands that even though he was a giant, Mingyu is a shy person with two left feet sometimes. "You know, you're being a bit bold right now, pup," he teases, watching Mingyu's cheeks quickly turn scarlet within seconds.

"It...I just love you, alright?" his boyfriend responds shyly, causing Minghao to grin at his comment before hugging him close "I know I'm not the best at this whole romance thing but it's a lot easier when we're alone..."

"You don't have to explain, pup. I feel the exact same way," Mingyu's lips curl into a bright smile while laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder "I'm going to miss you..."

"Such a sap. I'm only going on summer break with my family before going to college with you."

"Yeah but...two months is a long time! Someone could steal you away from me!"

"I'll miss you too, Hao-ah. I just worry you might fight someone over summer break..."

"Don't go falling in love with someone else. I'll be very sad."

"Hao-ah, you know that I don't warm up to anyone that easily...It took us three years before we got together."

"Gyu, please. It took _you_ three years to open up to me. I don't regret waiting for you though."

"Stop being so cheesy!" Mingyu lightly punches Minghao's shoulder, causing his boyfriend to wince a bit. He then chuckles a bit as he reaches down to grab one of Minghao's hand, lacing their fingers together. They both don't say another word for a couple of minutes as they enjoy each other's company. Mingyu then slowly lifts his head up and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek as Minghao pulls him even closer to him. "Let's get some sleep, pup. We'll speed pack tomorrow," he whispers into the taller male's ear.

"Speed pack isn't a word but that is a good idea," Mingyu then pulls Minghao down next to him, reaching over to turn the lights off while his boyfriend drapes an arm over his waist. The taller male then buries his head into his boyfriend's neck as he becomes comfortable before falling asleep slowly. "I love you so much...," Minghao whispers, getting a sleepy _I love you too_ back from Mingyu.

Right across their dormitory...

"Aw! Wonwoo, look! They're cuddling and sleeping next to each other!" Junhui squeals while his roommate, who's leaning against a wall, shakes his head at him.

"As they do all the time," Wonwoo retorts "Literally, we've been spying on them for the last year."

"I don't see you making moves on the overgrown pup. Plus, they just graduated from high school."

"What's your point?"

"They're going to college here! We'll see them more often."

"What are you getting at?" 

Junhui just smiles as he walks over, draping an arm over Wonwoo's shoulder. "You _know_ what I'm getting at, Jeon Wonwoo. I want the cute loud one and you want the shy pup. Get my drift?" he responds. Wonwoo blinks rapidly before going back to his stoic expression. "We're not going to break a couple up just because we both want one," he shakes his head, quickly disagreeing with his best friend.

"Not only do we both want a _relationship_ but we both have our eyes on them," his best friend snickers a bit as he grabs his phone from his desk and taps through it "If I'm not wrong, you want the shy pup." Junhui then puts his phone into Wonwoo's hands, a photo of a certain blushing overgrown pup smiling right at him. Of course, the younger male couldn't really deny or disagree with his best friend's statement as he just stares at the photo with heart eyes. Seeing that he got his best friend hitched, Junhui takes his phone back while smiling victoriously to himself. "So it's decided? You're going to help me out, aren't you?" he asks. Wonwoo quickly snaps out of it as he turns his head to glare a the male before sighing defeatedly. "Who am I to kid? He's straight up adorable," he answers before slapping Junhui's arm off of his shoulder.

"It's a win win situation. You couldn't get your mind off of that pup when he accidentally walked into the wrong building. _Heck_ , that was a year ago and even Seungcheol of all people, could tell how whipped you were for him when he shyly asked if you could show him to the right classroom," Junhui smirks as Wonwoo softens a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. You wouldn't shut up about that cute Minghao kid. Pretty sure you almost wrote Minghao's name on your exam paper instead of your own," the younger male retorts, moving to lay down in his bed "Let's get some sleep. We won't be seeing them for two months."

"Aw! You do _care_ about me, Wonwoo!" Junhui then jumps into his own bed as Wonwoo just scowls in response.

"Shut up."

"Good night to you too, Wonnie!"

\----------

The Ming Couple

**haottie** : Have a good summer, baby! I'll miss you!  
**gyupup** : I'll miss you too, Hao.  
**haottie** : Don't I get a special nickname too?  
**gyupup** : （//･_･//) ...sweetheart  
**haottie** : (◕‿‿◕｡)  
**haottie** : You're too cute, baby!


	2. Step 1: Success or Failure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Minghao are oblivious and confused. Junhui tries to be smooth, Wonwoo is done. Their friend group is extremely amused.

The Ming Couple  
**gyupup** : Haohao, where are you?  
**haottie** : Right behind you.  
**gyupup** : Wha?

The tall male suddenly feels a pair of arms slide around his waist before he smiles and tilts his head back just a bit. "Long time no see, sweetheart," he presses a kiss on his Minghao's nose while the younger male smiles widely. 

"Did you have a good summer?" he asks as the taller male slides his arms around his neck.

"Yeah but it wasn't as fun without you there..."

"Were you being hit on?"

"Wha...Nope! You know how my older sister is."

"I love your sister. She does my job whenever we don't spend time together."

"That sounds like I'm dating you and my sister. I don't want to share you...," Mingyu pouts, melting Minghao a bit.

"I'm kidding. I know that she knows we're together."

"Anyways, we should go to orientation for our new dorm. We're gonna be late."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?!"

"I forgot till I saw the time..."

"Oh, Gyu. You absolute cutie," Minghao lifts Mingyu up, causing the taller male to yelp in surprise as he runs towards the dorms "Hopefully, we share a room like in our high school years!"

"I hope so as well!"  
\----------  
Junhui smiles widely when he sees a certain couple run into the room. Minghao, the one he has eyes on, was princess carrying his boyfriend, who was currently hiding his face in his hands. He turns to see Wonwoo gazing at Mingyu before snapping out of it. He then narrows his eyes at Junhui, shaking his head to deny that he wasn't looking at the shy pup at all. Of course, his best friend wasn't going to buy it and simply smirks in response. Junhui then turns back to see all the new freshmen talking amongst themselves before looking to see that it wasn't time yet to start. "Another five minutes and we can start this," he informs the younger male, who only rolls his eyes at him "What? You know you're gonna have to introduce yourself as well."

"Yeah, yeah. I have to mention the dorm arrangements and stuff," Wonwoo then nods towards four familiar guys hanging around the front "Why are our friends here?"

"Cause they're in charge of the other dorms too, Wonnie."

"Don't call me Wonnie."

"Oh right. Only Mingyu can."

"Shut up! I bet you want Minghao to call you Junnie."

"I...You can't prove that!"

"Oh, we can prove both," a deep voice cuts in. Wonwoo and Junhui look over to see Seungcheol and Jihoon smiling deviously at them. "You both remember the sleepover over at Soonyoung's dorm?" the shorter male asks, causing both males to freeze up "Do you want us to show you how whipped you two are?"

"Don't you--."

"I'm a Mingyu fan, honestly." a random voice says, catching the four guys' attention. They all look over to see Minghao talking to a few of the freshmen while Mingyu curls up, making himself look smaller than everyone else. Jihoon and Seungcheol could only smile innocently at Wonwoo and Junhui before they make their way over to sit in two empty chairs next to Minghao as the younger male easily includes them to their conversation. "Wow...those two are...not smooth but Minghao is really easygoing," Wonwoo comments, his eyes never leaving Mingyu.

"Dude, how come we aren't like that?"

"Cause you told me you had this brilliant plan to break these two apart."

"Wonnie..."

"Just start this soon."

\----------  
"I'm a Mingyu fan, honestly," Chan responds, reaching out to lightly pinch Mingyu's cheek.

"Well, I'm a Minghao fan," Seungkwan argues as Minghao starts laughing.

"Please don't. You and I would sass each other to death," the black-haired male answers.

"I'm also a Mingyu fan. Like he was intimidating at first but when I saw how shy he was, it's so hard not to coo and spoil him," Vernon responds, causing Minghao to tighten his grip around Mingyu.

"Don't touch! My baby!"

"Hey, what are you all talking about?" the five of them look up to see two guys looking at them with polite smiles.

"Uh, who are you?" Seungkwan asks rudely.

"Ah. Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Seungcheol, a junior and one of the dorm managers," Seungcheol then nudges the shorter male, who smiles while glaring daggers into Seungkwan "I'm Jihoon, a sophomore and a dorm manager as well. The rude one should probably watch how he talks since he's living in the dorm I supervise." Seungkwan becomes embarrassed as the other four guys start laughing in plain amusement. "It's nice to meet you, Jihoon and Seungcheol," Minghao responds before pointing to two chairs next to him "We're just talking about who has more fans among me and Mingyu."

"I don't want any. Minghao being my biggest fan is all I need," the taller male shyly says before hiding his face in Minghao's shoulder.

"Yep, I'm a Mingyu fan," Seungcheol responds as Chan latches onto Mingyu's arm. Minghao just rolls his eyes affectionately, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "You all back off. Mingyu is mine," he complains as the taller male presses a kiss on his cheek shyly. 

"Calm down, Hao," Mingyu turns to look at their two new friends and smiles brightly "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Mingyu, this loud one's boyfriend."

"How much more adorable can you get?" Jihoon wonders as the other five guys nod in agreement.

"Uhm..., Minghao says I'm not cute when I cook."

"Not at all. You're more sexy cause of how concentrated you are," Minghao chuckles "Mingyu makes the best lunches so we both don't ever eat at the cafeteria."

"Can we try your cooking, Mingyu?" Chan begs as Vernon and Seungkwan pout.

"It's all up to Minghao though...," Mingyu flushes a bit, not ready for all the attention.

"Maybe after this orientation? Jihoon, Seungcheol, you guys wanna try it as well? He can cook for a lot of people!" Minghao asks as both males nod.

"You're making me sound like a housewife..."

"I know. I keep trying to change your contact name to Minghousewife."

"Stop it!"

"Oh, c'mon. You're the cutest housewife!"

"Haohao, please--."

"Since it's ten on the dot, let's start this. Welcome to college life, freshmen!" one of the two guys in the front clapped his hands while smiling brightly at everyone.

"Hopefully we share a room," Minghao whispers as Mingyu nods in agreement.

"Oh, don't worry. Wonwoo and Junhui made sure you both did," Jihoon whispers back, smirking at the two guys in the front, who were staring at the couple a bit too long. Mingyu and Minghao look at each other with confusion written all over their face before going back to listening to whatever this Junhui guy had to say.

 _What the hell does that mean?_  
\----------  
"We're in the same room!" Minghao clings to Mingyu, finally letting the taller male stand on his feet "This is great! I don't have to be apart from you!" Mingyu was about to answer but he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turns his head to see a tall male, who has an indifferent expression on his face, staring at him, arms crossed in front of him with a smile on his lips. 

_He has a pretty smile..._

Mingyu quickly shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts as he focuses on Minghao with a bright smile. "I am too. What should I make for lunch?" he asks softly.

"Uhm...your best dish since we gotta feed five other guys as well," Minghao answers, leaning against his side with a content smile.

"Well, if you all don't mind waiting for half an hour..."

"Oh, we don't!" Chan, Vernon, Seungkwan, Seungcheol and Jihoon respond, causing Mingyu to laugh and Minghao to shake his head.

"While we're at it, let's add each other so we could text."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

 _By the end of the day, they'll slowly regret it but it'll be amusing._  
\----------  
Do you regret it?

 **haottie** : So...introductions?  
**chanosaur** : I'm Chan  
**chanosaur** : don't call me small  
**bootiful** : seungkwan  
**vernot** : Vernon  
**gyupup** : Mingyu  
**cheolthefather** : Jihoon, look.  
**thegiantshortie** : I'm Jihoon.  
**cheolthefather** : i'm seungcheol  
**thegiantshortie** : but mingyu's id is cute  
**chanosaur** : i think all of us agree that mingyu is cute

haottie changes gyupup to minghousewife

 **minghousewife** : haooooooo  
**haottie** : we can all agree that the food you made is delicious  
**chanosaur** : can you start making our lunches instead, gyu?  
**vernot** : second  
**thegiantshortie** : third  
**bootiful** : yassss  
**cheolthefather** : please?  
**cheolthefather** : tastes a lot better than won's cooking  
**cheolthefather** : boy put marshmallow in a sandwich and it wasn't a s'more!  
**minghousewife** : i don't see why not but...(；￣Д￣）  
**minghousewife** : can i have my id changed?  
**haottie** : no, babe.  
**haottie** : DON'T MAKE AN ANGRY POUTY FACE AT ME, BABE.  
**haottie** : gays--  
**haottie** : guys, i'm weak  
**thegiantshortie** : and you know we all are weak against something cute

\----------  
Won + Hui = Thirsty Hoes  
**cheolthefather** : so.  
**cheolthefather** : the young trio are pretty cute  
**cheolthefather** : like kids and you wanna protect them  
**thegiantshortie** : (￣ω￣)  
**thegiantshortie** : the food was perf  
**wonliar** : EXCUSE ME?  
**wonliar** : WHO THE FUCK COOKED?  
**thegiantshortie** : mingyu  
**cheolthefather** : lot better than won's cooking  
**huithedork** : truth?  
**thegiantshortie** : amen  
**cheolthefather** : lot better than the cafeteria so he's gonna cook for all of us  
**wonliar** : fuckkk he's wife material really  
**thegiantshortie** : (*´︶｀*)  
**thegiantshortie** : such a cute pupper  
**cheolthefather** : minghao is protective but pretty handsome  
**cheolthefather** : like honestly?  
**cheolthefather** : they both are practically married  
**thegiantshortie** fun fact: hao changed gyu's name to minghousewife  
**wonliar** : (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )  
**wonliar** : STOP  
**wonliar** : HE'S ADORABLE  
**wonliar** : when he looked at me, he has such a puppy look  
**huithedork** : (｀Д´)  
**huithedork** : (｀Д´)!  
**huithedork** : not fair!  
**cheolthefather** : not our fault that you two are cowards  
**thegiantshortie** : minghao and mingyu really didn't notice them at all  
**thegiantshortie** : won was pouting cause hao and gyu were practically happy when they found out they're in the same room  
**cheolthefather** : anyways, if u two wanna be lil cowards still  
**thegiantshortie** : we're gonna go hang with them now.  
**wonliar** : WAIT  
**huithedork** : TAKE US WITH YOU  
**cheolthefather** : No  
**thegiantshortie** : Nah

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this isn't going to be too painful. Maybe some facepalming but nothing tear jerking.


End file.
